


It's a Jersey thing

by Softcanele



Category: South Park
Genre: Episode: s14e09 It's a Jersey Thing, Goth Stan Marsh, Jersey Kyle Broflovski, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softcanele/pseuds/Softcanele
Summary: Una apuesta ¿Llevarlo a la cama en menos de una semana? ¡Claro que podía! El era de Jersey, el lo podía todo-
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: South Park Slash





	It's a Jersey thing

Lunes por la mañana, quizá el peor momento para todos, en el patio trasero se encontraba un joven de ropas oscuras fumando con sus amigos mientras miraba el mundo con desprecio, Stan o apodado "Cuervo" disfrutaba de aquel humo gris que entraba en su boca y salia de manera suave mientras miraba el mundo sumido en el conformismo que tanto lo enfermaba, sonó la campana de inicio de clases y tiró su cigarrillo al suelo pisoteándolo.

—Cuervo, ¿a dónde se supone que vas?— Preguntó Pete terminando su primer café del día.

—Tengo que entrar a clases con esta bola de conformistas, mis viejos me matan si repruebo— Contestó Stan listo para irse a lo que los otros solo movieron su mano en seña de despedida, vago por el pasillo hasta encontrar su casillero tomando los libros que necesitaba, lo cerró sin ánimos dirigiéndose a su salón más no llego muy lejos, tropezó con alguien.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, imbécil!— Una voz suave pero algo ruda y escandalosa le insulto más no se sintió ofendido cuando este comenzó a ayudarle a recoger sus cosas, incluso rozaron sus manos de una manera que provocó un leve desconcierto en el pelinegro que no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, levantó la vista encontrándose con un chico de cabello pelirrojo peinado hacia atrás, cadenas de oro en el cuello, vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, era visiblemente unos pocos centímetros mas alto que el gótico.—Oh, un emo— Se burló aquel chico entregandole sus libros —No me fui de Jersey para lo primero que se meta en mi camino sea un emo—

Eso si lo ofendió y no se quedaría callado —No soy emo, estúpido conformista—

—De cualquier manera, ten más cuidado— Respondió el pelirrojo dedicando una sonrisa de burla mostrando sus casi perfectos dientes blancos

Al fin no tardo mucho en llegar a su salón para después tirarse en su pupitre hasta atrás, como las pocas veces que decidía asistir a clase, jugó con su pluma haciendo garabatos estúpidos en su libreta, la directora entró y hablo unos momentos con el profesor Garrison.

—Chicos, el es Kyle Broflovski, estudiante enviado desde Jersey— El chico no dijo nada pero todo el salón dijo "bienvenido" al unísono —Puedes sentarte al lado de Stan— Esté alzó la vista encontrándose con el pelirrojo de antes —Stan, me gustaría que lo ayudaras y asesoraras, en el almuerzo dale un recorrido por el instituto, eso podría subirte puntos para aprobar— La directora le guiño el ojo y este solo suspiro resignado, realmente no quería pero el deber era el deber, necesitaba esos puntos extras.

—Heeeey, con que te llamas Stan— Dijo Kyle dejándose tirar en el asiento al lado del gótico.

—Creí que la directora lo había dejado claro— Trató de no sonar nervioso, para ser sinceros, el chico de Jersey lo incomodaba e intimidaba un poco

—Vaya, un emo muy agresivo—

—¡Ya te dije que no soy un maldito emo!, tú te ves como un imbécil conformandote con tu enferma apariencia esperando su gran oportunidad en un reality show mientras el mundo se cae a pedazos a tus pies—

—Así son las cosas en Jersey nene, o las tomas o las dejas—

Stan decidió no seguir prestando más atención de la necesaria, rodó los ojos escuchando sus porquerías, este seguía mencionando cosas de Jersey aquí, otras mierdas por allá, era molesto realmente para el que estaba acostumbrado al silencio y la oscuridad, el timbre de el almuerzo sonó lo cual lo llevo a la realidad de que debía llevarlo a dar un paseo por la escuela —Vamos, muévete— Tomó su mochila negra con un parche que rezaba "We are a brain-washed generation"

—¿Bien? ¿que vas a mostrarme?— Sonrió al pelinegro quien solo se encogió de hombros siguiendo a este, al salir Kyle se tropezó con un chico de cabello castaño claro quien era de su estatura exacta solo que un poco mas gordo —Fíjate por donde vas, idiota—

—Que asco un pelirrojo— El chico de cabello castaño miró casi con asco al judío lo cual lo molestó aún más

—Cartman, traga McDonald's conformista, no jodas por hoy— Pidió Stan en un tono seco y frío

—Te dignas a venir un día a clase y ya eres la perra de alguien— Se burló el castaño mirando al Broflovski

El pelinegro resoplo ignorando el "ser la perra de alguien" —Lo hago por puntos para aprobar—

—¿No hay algo mas divertido en esta preparatoria que no sea contemplar un estúpido culo gordo pálido?— Pregunto el hasta ahora ignorado Kyle

—Contemplar al traga McDonald's es igual de aburrido que contemplar tu bronceado mas falso que tu vida, maldito conformista, muévete— Marsh se dio la vuelta guiando al pelirrojo al comedor, aunque le importaba un comino a estas alturas si Kyle le apetecía conocer el resto de la escuela

—Oh dios mio, es que joder, casi le parto la cara a ese tipo ¿sabes? es una perra, una perra gorda y fastidiosa, tú sabes— Parecía como si Kyle estuviera hablando con una cámara, era un fastidio

—Esto no es 'Keeping up with the Kardashian' imbécil, para tu información—

—Son cosas de Jersey hermano— Sonrió y abrazó por los hombros a Stan el cual se puso nervioso cuando los ojos verdes de Kyle lo miraron desde arriba encontrándose con los suyos, no es que fuera precisamente un enano, media 1.69, pero comparado con el 1.80 de Kyle,no había mucha esperanza, saco un cigarrillo de su camisa que al instante cuando ya estaba encendido fue arrebatado por este

—¡¿Que mierda te pasa?! ¡es mio!—

—No deberías fumar— Stan se molesto al ver que Broflovski se alejaba para fumar su cigarrillo y para ser sinceros se alegro un poco de librarse de el.

Por su parte Kyle fue al otro patio, mas tranquilo y con menos gente, sintió una mano tocarle el hombro y al instante se puso a la defensiva —¿Que carajos?—

—¿Nadie te enseño a no ser una perra chillona?— comentó Cartman volviendose a topar con el

—¿Que mierda se te ofrece?—

—Oh, nada, ¿que puedo querer de un asqueroso pelirrojo como tú?— Al instante la mano del mencionado se hizo puño a punto de golpear a Cartman —Tranquilo, era una broma— Rió maliciosamente

El judío suspiro pesado —¿Y? ¿que quieres?—

—He visto que no sacas las uñas con Stan— Se burló esperando que el ojiverde se sintiera ofendido

—Que te puedo decir, tengo debilidad con los pelinegros— sopló lejos el humo de cigarro

—Es lo más gay que he escuchado— Dijo con asco, sin embargo a pesar de su asquerosa personalidad, no era homofóbico

—Que te puedo decir, las chicas buenorras me encantan pero, un tipo atractivo, lo sigue siendo— Sonrió, más nunca había tenido contacto de "esa" manera con otro hombre

—Nunca te lo podrás llevar a la cama— Se rió el gordo de manera irritante

—¿Que carajos te hace pensar eso?— Tiró el cigarro dejando escapar la última calada —¿Me estas retando?—

—Quizá— El castaño alzo una ceja sonriendo

—Apuesto que lo llevo a la cama en menos de una semana—

—Marsh es dificil, un gotico con una historia estupida que no estoy dispuesto a contarte, pero es dinero fácil así que, apuesta lo que quieras, me importa una mierda—

—Hasta un emo debe sentir deseo de algo, así que 200 dolares, necesito mas laca para el cabello—

—Que asco, pero es un trato— Eric estrecho la mano de este y el timbre sonó haciendo que el mismo volviera en busca de Stan hasta que lo encontró ya en el salón

—No debiste dejarme botado, Justin Timberlake— Murmuró Stan abriendo su cuaderno para hacer garabatos en este —Mas vale que le digas a la directora que te mostre hasta el puto y santo culo de South Park—

—¿Porque siempre estas tan a la defensiva? ¿Es parte de tu culto emo?— Arqueo la ceja divirtiendose

Stan puso un rostro de cansancio y resignación —Solo no digas que es un culto— El día, la semana, el mes iba a ser estúpidamente largo, esa pequeña voz en su cabeza sabía que algo iba a cambiar, y no sabía si prevenirlo y matar al pelirrojo tirando su cadaver al rio, o resignarse y ver las 'sorpresas de la vida', Broflovski lo abrazó por los hombros y no pudo hacer más, era homicidio o conformismo, se maldijo por convertirse en el conformista más grande de todo South Park, pero el pelirrojo era alguien calido, alguien diferente, quizás lo que tanto había esperado, solo que aún no lo entendia.

Quiero continuar esta vieja historia, la modifique debido a que no me gustaba su anterior contexto, espero no les moleste y les guste uvu


End file.
